You're My Laserlight
by FlyIt
Summary: Benji and Emily go on a date and it's all very cute and wonderful.


**A/N: Merry Christmas to my Jeca loving friend who has used all of her Jeca fanfic wishes for this year, So here's your Christmas present in the form of a Bemily fanfic. I have achieved something this year in making you think it was Jeca when in actual fact it was Bechloe , and that I am proud of. :)**

 **A/N 2: Have a lovely Christmas Everyone :)**

"Hey Legacy what you all kinda dressed up for?" Fat Amy called as she paraded through the Bella household wearing the pinkest outfit imaginable.

"Um I have a date with Benji." Emily responded, she was stood in the kitchen leaning on the island in the middle of it waiting for Stacie to come back with the right shade of lip gloss that Emily apparently needed. She told Stacie not to bother, after all it was only one date, she'd already kissed him when he turned up at worlds unexpectedly, so it wasn't as if they were in high school anymore and first dates were new to them.

Soon enough Stacie came galloping down the staircase with Chloe in tow.

"Surprised to see you're up Red, we thought you and Shortstack would be making up for lost time" Amy said under her breath with a smirk on her face. Chloe smiled at the comment but didn't respond, instead turning to talk to Emily.

"So where are you going with Benji then Em?" Chloe asked

"I have absolutely no idea. He just told me to be at the Treble house at 6 and to wear casual clothes."

"Oooo, How mysterious" Amy added "I had a similar thing happen in Australia, but it turns out it was an illegal Koala Bear fighting ring. But I'm sure that won't happen again" Emily gave Chloe and Stacie a funny look, they were both as confused as she was.

"Well before this conversation leads into some argument about who would win in a fight out of Fat Amy and a Koala" Stacie gestured towards the clock on the wall "I think you should leave, you don't want to keep him waiting, and you cannot be late for your first date." Stacie moved to push Emily towards the door. "Now go"

Emily walked the short distance to the Treble house, she wasn't nervous about her date with Benji, after all she did _kiss him_ at Worlds, and if she could do that she could this. But there was something there, she didn't know if it was the buzz from winning worlds, the excitement from finally being properly initiated into the Bellas and sliding down the staircase or the fact that she was finally going on her first proper date. Her clammy palms indicated to her that it was probably the last one. She reached the front door of the Treble's house, she wiped her palms on her dress before knocking on their door.

"Hey" Emily looked up to see the door opening and Jesse standing there in his Trebles blazer.

"Hi, Is Benji here?" She asked, she knew of course that he would be, but in that moment her brain couldn't not think of another sentence to say. _For god's sake Emily, pull yourself together._ She thought, _It's only a date, you shouldn't be this nervous._ "He just told me to meet him here." She added, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

"Yeah, he's just coming down now. Did you want to come in?" Jesse asked, he could see that the youngest Bella was nervous, but he knew that Benji had spent the last hour fretting about whether or not she would like it.

 _"_ _I knew I should have just picked a normal date" Benji panicked, he was pacing around the room he shared with Jesse. "What if she doesn't like it?"_

 _"_ _Dude, she already kissed you at Worlds. She'll like it" Jesse reassured Benji. "And plus you can actually talk to her without stuttering, so you know you can't cancel now" He joked._

"Hi Emily" Some of the Treblemakers said as they walked past where she stood in the hallway. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Benji. He looked nervous, but not as nervous as she felt.

"Hi" Benji said. He moved over to Emily and gave her a hug. She was unprepared for such and act and her hands and bag got in the way. She managed to drop her bag in time to put her arms half way round Benji. Luckily this slip up did not make it the two of them anymore nervous.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yup" Emily responded, she picked up her bag and followed Benji out of the Treblemakers house. "So do I get to know where we're going?" She questioned

"I'll understand if you don't want to go or if you find it stupid" Benji stated. "But I wanted to do something different." He continued. Emily didn't realised that they had been walking in the opposite direction to the Treble House, she thought that it mustn't be far.

"I'm looking forward to it." She linked her hand with Benji's and gave it a squeeze to reassure him. She knew how nervous he got, the first two time she met him he barely spoke full words to her, Emily found that rather cute.

They continued walking, Benji still not revealing his plans for the evening, they eased into conversation as they walked. They even plans to go and see the new _Star Wars_ together. Of course Benji had already seen it, but going with Emily would make it even better and now Emily had someone to explain the whole thing to her.

After they made small talk for a little while longer until they were nearly there, so Benji had to reveal his date otherwise Emily would be left more than a little confused.

"So I should probably tell you what we're going to do." Benji began "It all started with your Flashlight song, I saw how happy it made you that Beca helped you record it, and that you got to sing it on the stage at Worlds, and I wanted to do something that incorporated that. And since nothing includes flashlights except the DIY store, I thought we could go Laser tag instead." Benji looked down at where his hand was interlocked with Emily's. "So instead of being your Flashlight, I could be your Laserlight. I mean until we find an activity that includes flas-" He was cut off by Emily's hands on his cheeks and her lips on his. It was only a brief kiss, but it was the only way to shut up a rambling Benji enough to thank him.

"I love it" Emily breathed out as her smile nearly reached her ears. She never knew that benji could be this romantic, _Jesse must be behind some of this_ , she thought. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other and taking each other in.

"Not to like ruin this moment or anything" He coughed "But the next game starts soon so we should probably hurry"

"Oh right, cool" Emily rambled.

Emily moved her hand back down to meet Benji's and they walked the rest of the distance to the Laser tag centre. She really didn't mind if the rest of the date didn't happen, of course she wanted to go, but the thought that he put into it made Emily feel rather giddy inside. And that is what she always felt love was, that little feeling you can't quite identify, the feeling that keeps you up until 3 o'clock in the morning, the feeling of being wanted as well as needed.

And then she realised that when she didn't know what this was before, when she didn't know what to label it as, she knew now. She saw it between Beca and Chloe, she saw it between Bumper and Fat Amy and she once might have seen it between Stacie and Aubrey. But now she feels it, she feels it when she looks at Benji.

And she never wanted that to go away.


End file.
